


5 Times Midtown Staff Realized Peter Knew an Avenger

by Nexas_Hart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Minor Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart
Summary: +1 Time the Entire World Found Out
Relationships: Andre "Coach" Wilson & Sam Wilson, Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Bruce Banner & Roger Harrington, Cassie Lang & Hope Van Dyne, Cassie Lang & Peter Parker, Cassie Lang & Scott Lang, Cassie Lang & Scott Lang & Hope Van Dyne, Happy Hogan & May Parker (Spider-Man), Helen Cho & Peter Parker, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Pepper Potts, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Hope Van Dyne, Peter Parker & Original Character(s), Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Original Male Character(s), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Scott Lang & Hope Van Dyne, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Comments: 84
Kudos: 1670
Collections: Absolute Faves, Peter Parker's Tales, Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal, best of the acadec team, love of marvel





	1. Emergency Contacts

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my thought process involving stories and plot lines is a whole bunch of small tidbits and scenes scattered around in my head. The plot is what happens when I'm trying to interconnect those scenes in a way that makes sense. It's why these 5+1 fics are a godsend to me. I barely have to do much interconnecting.
> 
> Anyways, this is my fun little idea. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 1: Updating Emergency Contacts

It’s been a rough day for Midtown’s front desk secretary. Late slips, calls to the principal’s office, and a very irate mother yelling because there’s no way her “angel of a boy” would have been smoking in the upstairs bathroom.

When a fairly heavy-set man walks through the door to the office, looking around suspiciously and fixing her with a scrutinizing glare, Madeline Norris starts to think about the bottle of wine she has in her cupboard at home. When the two women follow him inside, there are a lot of emotions that probably show on her face.

May Parker is always a pleasure to be around. No nonsense, but also very kindhearted. When Mrs. Parker came in to remove a number from Peter’s emergency contacts after the death of her uncle, it almost broke Madeline’s heart. Now, she sees the shy smile that the woman gives to the large man holding the door. It would’ve caused a sweet smile, if the second person hadn’t made her jaw drop.

Standing in a suit and skirt combination, exuding the calm grace and authority that her station requires, is Pepper Potts. She approaches the desk, and Mrs. Norris does everything in her power to try to make her station, which had already been organized out of boredom not fifteen minutes ago, look even better.

“Hello,” Ms. Potts smiles at the woman. “We’re here to update Peter Parker’s emergency contacts.”

It takes a moment to process what the CEO of Stark Industries had said, but Madeline recovers quickly. Pushing her chair over to the filing cabinet and hurriedly pulling out the correct documents, she wheels back over to the desk. In another moment of clarity, she hands the forms to May, Peter’s legal guardian, instead of Ms. Potts.

“Thank you, Maddie,” the aunt smiles at the secretary. “We might be needing another copy of the papers, though.” A little amusement shows on May Parker’s face. “Peter has quite a few new adults in his life that have volunteered to be on his contacts. Could we also get the forms to update Peter’s medical records? There have been some recent developments that we have to address.”

“Of course.” Just as quickly, the woman retrieves the other papers.

“Thank you,” Pepper responds this time. “Is there anywhere we can fill these out in private? I don’t think we should bring any undue attention to our visit here, if it’s all the same to you.”

“Of course,” Mrs. Norris stands up. “Principal Morita isn’t meeting with anyone right now. I’m sure he’d be happy to let you borrow his office.”

Jim Morita was, in fact, more than happy to allow use of his office to the two women. He knew that Peter had an internship at Stark Industries, the forms he was given by Mrs. Parker were enough to confirm that. What he didn’t know, however, was how important the boy was. If the CEO herself comes down to Midtown for the teen, he must be highly valued.

The two staff members are ushered out of the principal’s own office by the burly bodyguard. They only catch a small amount of the conversation the women start to have about the order of contact they’re going to put on Peter’s new information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> Comment and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	2. Shock (But Not the Medical Kind)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter turns in his medical form. His new doctor has a fan.

Chapter 2: Shock (But Not the Medical Kind)

It’s been a week, to say the least. Bloody noses, split lips, fevers, and plenty of “headaches” from students who suspiciously have projects due the next period. Then again, it’s only slightly different from a normal day as a school nurse. Of course, the woman didn’t expect it to stay that way. Especially when she sees Peter Parker walk in.

Peter’s something of an anomaly. For almost the entirety of his freshman year, he’d be in the nurse’s office regularly. Asthma attacks, headaches, fever, exhaustion. She even has a couple extra pairs of glasses in her cupboard that are exactly his prescription. Nobody could prove it, but she’d guess that them constantly breaking was that Thompson kid’s fault. He’s one of the ones who’s in here regularly for those “headaches,” and probably has been called to the principal’s office so many times that the chair has shaped around his ass. Luckily, Eugene “Flash” Thompson is not the type to go very far past verbal abuse. Also, just as lucky, a change has seemed to come over Peter.

During his sophomore year, the boy stopped coming around the nurse’s office as often. Seeing him in the hallways, he seemed a lot healthier. Still the occasional bout of headaches, and he’s apparently gotten bruises and small injuries from trying to pursue a hobby in photography; but no glasses, and no contacts, as well as the fact that the baggy clothes he would usually wear weren’t as baggy anymore. When she went to talk with Coach Wilson one day, she could see the young teen going through the exercises like any other student. No shortness of breath, no struggling.

She’d guess a change in Mrs. Parker’s insurance, and maybe a well-deserved raise. There might also have something to do with the Stark Industries internship that she’s heard about him earning in the staff lounge. She’s always thought he’d been telling the truth, along with most of his science and math teachers, but it’s been all but confirmed by Principal Morita and his secretary. It makes her smile thinking that such a sweet boy managed to somehow get rid of those health issues that were stifling the seemingly endless supply of energy and enthusiasm he showed, and now he’s got the opportunity to do even more with that energy. Now, he’s standing in her office, pursing his lips nervously, with a few sheets of paper in his hands.

“Peter,” she gives him her best smile. “What can I do for you today?”

“Hi, Nurse Carson,” he holds out the papers. “Aunt May told me to give this to you. It’s an update for my health information.”

She takes the papers and skims through them. Looks like she was right. According to this, the asthma has all but gone away, and he doesn’t need glasses anymore. What’s written about sensory overloads is new, but that would explain the headaches he complains about. They aren’t very common, but it’s not unheard of in her years working here. The slight aversion to mint is new to her, but it may have shown itself after his asthma had cleared up. There’s also the permission to eat during class due to a differing metabolism. Interesting, but also not a permission that hasn’t been given before for other students. A few other things of interest leave her with a bit of curiosity and interest as a medical professional, but It’s not her place to question how all of this came about, just to be aware of it in case something happens. There is one thing that stands out at the end.

“The doctor who signed off on this,” she looks up at Peter. “It says it’s a Doctor Helen Cho.”

“Y-Yes,” the boy nods. “She’s my new physician. It’s part of the internship I have at Stark Industries.”

“Helen Cho. As in the leading specialist on cellular regeneration, Helen Cho?”

He nods.

“The creator of the Cradle and most influential woman, if not person, in the modern medical world, Helen Cho?”

Another nod. “T-There’s her contact information on the last page,” he tells her. “I-If you don’t believe me about the internship, or if you have concerns about what’s on the paper.”

“Don’t worry, Peter,” Nurse Carson brushes off the comment. “There might’ve been a few members of staff that had their doubts, but most of us know that you’re smart enough to go toe to toe with some of the best of the Ivy League colleges.” She smiles. “I’m glad you were able to find a place for yourself.”

The teen smiles, tears beading up a bit in his eyes. “Thank you, Nurse Carson.”

“Go along,” she shoos him out. “The bell is about to ring. I’ll enter this new information into the database, and I’ll call Doctor Cho if I have any questions regarding what’s there.”

The young boy jogs out of the office, with a bit of a spring in his step, while the nurse walks over to close the door behind him. After confirming that she was alone, she takes a few deep breaths. Then, she starts jumping up and down in excitement, letting out a little squeal of happiness she doesn’t think she’s done since high school.

“Oh my god,” the smile on her face is so wide it almost hurts. “I have Helen Cho’s autograph! And her contact info!” She takes a few more breaths to calm herself a little more. “Okay. Okay. I need to focus. I can’t just go calling and emailing The Helen Cho all willy-nilly. I’ll enter Peter’s information into the database, then I can see if there’s anything I could use a bit more of an explanation on. Right.” She takes a few more breaths before sitting back down at her desk. “Gotta play it cool.”

For the next few hours, she’s positively glowing with excitement. She’d sent an email to Doctor Cho asking about symptoms of Peter’s mint aversion, as well as preferred methods of helping the boy through a sensory overload. She knows that every person is different, and she doesn’t want to make it worse. After a few minutes of pause, she also sends a short email asking for Doctor Cho’s latest dissertation on the synthesizing of organic matter.

A few of the students that are in the hallway when she leaves see her do a little happy dance as she receives two emails back, a few hours after the initial send. The weekend is spent with her finishing her latest mystery read and starting on the doc sent to her by one of the world’s greatest minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helen Cho is a great doctor and a genius in her own right. I thought she deserved a chapter with someone fangirling over her like most medical nerds probably would if she existed in this universe.
> 
> Also, school nurses get a pretty bad rep, but they do care. They just don't have a lot they can do with the resources and permissions they're given for the students.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	3. College Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An all-nighter leads to a mistake, which leads to more than one surprise for a classroom.

Chapter 3: College Reunion

Peter’s had a rough month. Not boring, not unhappy, just rough. He’s been given more projects to work on with Mr. Stark, which is totally cool because it means Mr. Stark trusts him with important stuff. However, he also has to balance his Spider-manning with his school work and his own personal projects AND everything that Mr. Stark wants him to do. Plus, he doesn’t want neglect his friends and family. Add on the final straw of MJ making sure he attends decathlon on a regular basis, and that pretty much shows just how busy he is.

This last week, he’s cut down significantly on Spider-man, and he’s tabled his less pressing personal projects. This was under threat by MJ, May, and Mrs. Potts that they would completely cut him off if they didn’t see his sleep schedule improving. He has wisely decided not to press them. Until yesterday.

He was working on a big project that not only Mr. Stark but also Doctor Banner had collaborated on. The three of them worked through the night, stretching their engineering, chemistry, physics, and biological knowledge to their limits. He’d only realized what time it was when FRIDAY alerted him that he had to get ready for school. He rushed to get cleaned up, pack his, bag, and eat two of Cap’s supercharged, if terribly tasting, protein bars to offset his metabolism. He washed the things down with orange juice while he booked it to the subway. He’ll just order more food than normal at school, and he knows he still has his snacks in his bag.

He manages to get to homeroom a few minutes before the bell rings, but he’s now not only exhausted from his all-nighter, but from rushing to school. That type of activity wouldn’t normal be tiring, but stress really does take your stamina down.

He sleeps through homeroom and first period, barely staying awake during his second class. He completely devours his three lunches and chases the stuff with his milk and a few more snacks from his bag. He collapses at the lunch table, taking the remaining time before Ned wakes him up. From the look MJ gives him at that, he’s going to be hearing about this from both her and May later. Now, however, he’s on his way to chemistry with Ned.

Mr. Harrington is usually so caught up in teaching that he wouldn’t notice Peter taking time during his class to catch up on sleep. Pulling the binder out of his backpack to use as a makeshift pillow, he slowly starts to drift off to dreamland.

Suddenly, there’s a knock at the classroom door, and a familiar voice sounds through the classroom.

“Excuse me, I don’t mean to barge in, but is there a Peter Parker here?”

His head raises from his desk, and the sight in front of his eyes wakes the teen up completely.

Mr. Harrington, and every other member of the class gape at the nervous figure of Bruce Banner standing in the doorway. A few of the students look back and forth between Peter, Dr. Banner, and the picture of said doctor hanging on the wall in the front of the class. Ned is hitting Peter’s arm excitedly, grinning from ear to ear.

“Bruce?” Mr. Harrington’s open my shifts to a smile. “W-What are you doing here?”

This causes Doctor Banner to take another look at the teacher, frowning a bit before recognition shows on his face.

“Roger Harrington,” the scientist chuckles as he walks forward. “Been a while, hasn’t it?”

“We’ve both had a lot going on.” Mr. Harrington clasps hands with what appears to be a friend. “Now then, what can I and my class do for the famous Doctor Bruce Banner? You said something about Peter, right?”

Bruce looks around the class, before focusing on Peter. He smiles, and holds up a binder.

“I think Peter was a bit too rushed in packing and took the wrong binder out of the lab this morning.”

Looking down at his desk, he cautiously opens up his own binder and glances through it. Sure enough, the formulas, equations, and notes are nothing like what they’ve been covering in AP Chemistry. Most of it is leagues ahead. A blush of embarrassment appears on the teens face as he gets up from his desk and heads up front. He holds out the binder sheepishly.

“Sorry, Doctor Banner,” Peter rubs the back of his head. “They’re the same color.”

“It’s okay.” The adult grins as they exchange. “It’s an honest mistake, and there’s no harm done. Tony and I’ll catch you up on the project when you get back.” He turns to the class. “Pay attention to your teacher. He might be a bit awkward at times, but he knows what he’s talking about.” Turning back to Mr. Harrington, he gives another warm smile. “I get in contact some time soon. We can catch up over tea.”

With that the most renowned scientist of the past two decades makes his way out of a high school chemistry class, leaving most of its occupants still gaping in shock at the development.

“Well,” Mr. Harrington looks at Peter. “I wasn’t aware you knew Bruce. You must be quite valued at your internship to be working with him. We haven’t spoken for some time, but we were good friends in college. Thank you for helping us reconnect, Peter.”

Peter blinks a couple times at the comment before smiling. “No problem, Mr. Harrington.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it's actually canon- probably not- but I'd always liked when someone put in a connection between Mr. Harrington and Dr. Banner. It sort of fleshes out the teacher's character a bit more.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	4. "My Good Friend, Your Gym Teacher"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has gym class. Turns out, it's a smaller world than he imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments on the last couple of chapters. I didn't have much to do today, and I still had the urge to write this, so I finished the next chapter.
> 
> Hope you like it.

Chapter 4: “My Good Friend Your Gym Teacher”

“Thanks for the ride, Sam.”

“No problem, kid. See yah in a bit.”

Peter closes the door to the car as he walks into school. It’s been an interesting couple of weeks. He’s pretty much been the topic of gossip since Dr. Banner came into his chemistry class. For the most part, only the most stubborn students don’t believe in his internship. Even Flash has grudgingly accepted it, even if he does claim it’s a pity move on Stark Industries’ part.

During those weeks, he was the most popular kid in school. The students were held back only by the steely gaze of an intimidating, and slightly attractive, decathlon captain. Now, the mutterings have finally gone down enough to where there’s only the occasional glance in the hallways.

During the day, the classes are still the same. A difference is that he gets the occasional person asking for help with homework or something else. Now that people actually accept that he’s smart, and he’s not the target of outright bullying, they ask.

Now, he’s walking into gym class, hoping that he doesn’t attract any more attention. Of course, Parker Luck has to make an appearance.

“Oh my god.”

“I had no idea.”

“Do you think he’s single?”

“He’s old enough to be your dad.”

“So?”

Confused, but curious, he looks over at Ned, but he doesn’t notice all of the whisperings and conversations. As they walk through the gym doors, Peter’s eyes widen, while he feels Ned shaking his arm in excitement. Sam Wilson is standing there, talking with their gym teacher. He looks over, fixes Peter with a shit-eating grin, and waves. That fills the teen with more dread than most criminals. He lets Ned pull him into the locker room.

Everyone is actually sitting nicely on the bleachers for once. The focus is on the Avenger in the room, whispering and awed looks abound in the class.

“Yes, yes,” Coach Wilson sighs. “I’d like to introduce my assistant for the day. My cousin, Sam. Yes, he’s the Falcon. No, there will not be a question and answer during class. You can talk to him during lunch or after school.”

“Actually,” Sam smirks. “I’m going to have to leave after this class. There are a few things I have to do in the city. I’ll probably make it back by the end of school today. I’m picking Peter up for the Compound for the weekend. Might be able to take a few questions then.”

Everyone glances back and forth between Peter and Sam. Peter’s scared. He thought it was suspicious that Sam was willing to drive him to school. He’s planning something. The fact that he’s related to Coach Wilson is still a curveball. I mean, seriously, Wilson is such a common last name.

“So,” Coach Wilson continues class. “As requested by my cousin, we are going to be doing the Captain America Fitness Challenge.”

Sam can’t help but smile. “It’s always fun watching his PSAs. We hold them over his head when we want to embarrass him.”

There are a few noises of amusement amongst the class, but they all pair up to do their exercises. Ned and Peter do their usual thing. Ned struggles, Peter pretends to do so. The only difference for this day is the rest of the class. They’re all actually trying.

The guys are doing their best to work up a sweat during the exercises, while the girls are all participating to a certain point. Sure, there are still the groups that just stand or sit around talking, but they all do it within close proximity to Sam Wilson. For his part, the Avenger seems to be walking around, watching everyone like a normal gym teacher would. Telling people to keep their back straight while doing pushups or to go up a little more during the sit ups. That doesn’t change until it’s Peter’s turn to do pushups. He just finishes his usual thing, doing just a few more than needed to pass with an “A.” As he gets up to join Ned, Sam decides to open his big mouth.

“C’mon, Pete. I know you can do more than that. You do a lot of tougher exercises during training.”

Silence falls over the gym. All eyes turn to the pair. Then, one student speaks up.

“Parker trains with the Avengers?!”

“Just the base-lines,” Sam brushes off the comment. “Weights, running, obstacle courses, and hand to hand. We even did some paintball with all of the members of the team that were on world last month. Pete here’s got some wicked aim. Anyways, Peter, drop and give me fifty, or I’m telling Nat to double your training at the Compound this weekend.”

“But that’ll cut into lab time!” Peter whines.

“Then drop, Mister.”

For a few seconds, Peter debates telling the Avenger no. He’s almost certain that Nat would never do something like that for Sam. Almost. But it’s that small part that thinks she just might that causes him to drop again.

“Wait.” Sam says before the teen can start. “You there. Come over and sit on his back.”

He’s facing the ground, so he can’t see who Sam is talking to, but the voice that comes after causes him to have to hold back a groan of embarrassment.

“If I do, can I come to the Compound with Peter after school?”

“Yep,” the Falcon pops. “You’re Michelle, right? Pete talks about you sometimes.”

“Does he now? Well, I’d love to hear all about it on the ride up.”

Trying to keep people from seeing the blush on his face, Peter keeps his head facing the ground as he feels a weight settle on his back. Said weight does nothing for the red on his cheeks.

“Get started, Pete. Fifty. And make sure they’re smooth enough that Ms. Jones here can still read her book. You start over if she jolts around too much.”

He does what he’s told. Slowly, smoothly, and acutely aware of who’s sitting on top of him and the fact that all eyes are on him. Luckily, he’s sweating. Not from the pushups. Even with MJ’s weight on his back, they’re barely anything. No, he’s sweating because the girl he has a crush on is on top of him, the entire class can probably see his abs from his shirt riding up, and he can almost feel the shock and awe on every one of their faces. He finishes the pushups without having to start over. Whether they’re smooth enough, or MJ is just being nice, he doesn’t know. He’d like to think it’s both.

“Good job, Pete.” Sam gives his best cocky grin. He looks up at the clock. “Now, I think that we might as well have everyone get cleaned up and changed before the bell rings.”

Peter, being the not at all embarrassed gentleman he is, waits for MJ to smoothly rise from her perch on his back before booking it faster than most of the class thought possible, before today, into the locker room. He quickly gets changed and leaves before most of the other guys can even get into the room.

He’s waiting out by the door to leave while the rest of his classmates start to file out. Sam, the traitor, is nowhere to be found. Some of the girls start to come out of their own locker room and start to approach him. It’s at this time that MJ appears from the crowd and stalks over to Peter. She grabs the back of his neck, Spider Sense giving absolutely no warning, and plants her lips directly on his.

It takes a few moments for Peter to process what’s happening, but then the boy’s eyes drift closed and he returns the kiss. This goes on for a few more moments before Michelle breaks away.

“We’re having a picnic in the courtyard of the Compound tonight,” she tells him. “The light pollution shouldn’t be too bad out there, so we can see the stars. We’ll eat whatever we can fix up in the kitchen, and we can see what happens while we’re out there.”

“Okay,” Peter breathes, dopey grin forming on his face.

She turns around to give a small glare at the surrounding female students, as if warning them to back off, before walking off to her next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked it when I realized that both Sam Wilson and Coach Wilson had the same last name. When I saw other people writing fics about them being related, I kind of had the urge to do so as well.
> 
> Hope you also liked the bit of Peter and MJ fluff I put in there.
> 
> Give me someone else for the next chapter. I have a few ideas, but I'd like to here what you all think. I'll do Tony Stark if that's what everyone wants, but I'm kind of trying to focus on different famous figures that might not be the norm for interactions with Peter. Hope you understand.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	5. Physics (Astro, Quantum, and Otherwise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another surprise visit at Midtown. This one starts a little smaller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Eskaybe and Ambrace for your ideas. Sorry to everyone else, but I was kind of struck by some inspiration when I got these.
> 
> Hope you all like it.

Chapter 5: Physics (Astro, Quantum, and Otherwise)

“Peeeeteeerrrrrr!”

He feels a weight slam into his back as thin arms wrap around his neck.

“Cassie?”

“You’re here!” The little girl smiles as she peeks up over his shoulder, clinging on tightly.

“Yeah,” he pats her head, smiling in amusement. “I go to school here.”

“Really?” She gives him a puzzled look. “But Hope and Jane said that this school is for smart kids.”

Beside him, MJ gives a snort of amusement. He gives her a look, but as he looks over at Ned, even he’s trying to hold in a laugh. Cassie finally notices the other two teens.

“Hi,” she waves at them, still clinging on Peter’s back. “I’m Cassie Lang.”

“Hello, Cassie, my name is MJ,” the older girl grins at the younger. “And how do you know Peter?”

“Ant-man’s my dad.”

The bluntness of the comment causes a small amount of shock from the two of them. As if on cue, a man slides around the corner. His panicking face relaxes as he sees the little girl.

“Cassie,” Scott Lang sighs. “Why’d you run off like that?”

“I thought I saw Peter,” she pouts. Then, her smile comes back. “And look, I was right. See?”

The suitless Ant-man notices the person his daughter is clinging to. “Oh, hey Pete, how ya doin?”

“Alright,” Peter chuckles.

“You here to help with the presentation?”

The teen frowns at this. “What presentation?”

“Dad,” Cassie drawls out. “Peter goes to school here.”

“Hey, little miss,” Peter smiles at the girl. “Don’t give him that. You didn’t know that before now.”

“Hey Scotty, what’s taken ya?”

The entire group turns towards the voice. Another woman, who looks like she’d rather not be here, walks over.

“Hey, Darcy,” Peter waves.

“Oh,” Darcy Lewis sees the teen. “Pete. You’re here, too? Did Stark think he needed someone here to represent?”

“This is my school.”

“Ah,” she nods in understanding. “Makes sense that you would go to one of these nerd schools.” She looks at Scott. “Your smarter half thought you were taking too long, probably afraid you were getting a swirly from the students, so Jane sent me to drag you back and beat up any high schoolers that might’ve gotcha. Now, c’mon, being here is starting to remind me of when I was in high school.”

“Didn’t you say that you were almost prom queen?” Peter asks.

“Yeah,” she nods. “But I was also one of the people smoking with the guys, among other things, and I’ve been known to give my fair share of those swirlies I was talking about. Prom queen got one after she won. She deserved. A bit of a bitch if you ask me.”

That causes MJ to laugh. “Oh, I like you.”

“You much be Michelle,” Darcy holds out her hand. “Darcy Lewis. I hear that you keep your nerd in line. I have pretty much the same job.”

“You can call me MJ,” the younger girl accepts the handshake.

“Excuse me! What seems to be going on here?!”

The group turns to see someone with the air of teacher about her walking purposefully towards the group. The three teens obviously recognize her.

“Sorry, Ms. Warren,” Peter apologizes. “Just talking with some friends.”

She the two adults a look, not liking what she sees very much. Her eyes soften slightly as she sees the child hanging off of Peter’s back. Cassie, for her part, is doing her best to do the “innocent little girl” act that she has perfected through the years. With the two other visitors having the air of delinquent and reformed criminal about them, because they sort of are, it’s probably the two innocent and apologetic people clinging to each other that causes the teacher to cave.

Monic Warren sighs. “Have they gotten visitor passes from the office?”

Scott is about to give an excuse for doing exactly not that, when another voice comes in to interrupt them.

“What’s taking you two so long?”

Once again, the entire group, along with Ms. Warren, turns two see two figures. Darcy and Scott both put on slightly guilty expressions, but Monica’s face turns to one of shock.

“Scott?” Hope Van Dyne raises a questioning eyebrow.

“Look Hope,” Cassie rescues her dad. “I found Peter.”

Hope Van Dyne and Jane Foster look at the girl, shock appearing on their face.

“Peter,” Jane’s frown turns to a smile. “It’s been awhile. I didn’t know you went to Midtown.”

“Hi, Dr. Foster,” the grinning teen waves.

“I told you, you can call me Jane.”

The two scientists walk forward. MJ, recovers from her shock quicker than Ned or Ms. Warren, taking Peter’s hand in an uncharacteristic display of public affection. The teacher isn’t that far behind, though.

“You’re Jane Foster,” Monica gapes. “And you’re Hope Van Dyne. W-What are you doing here?”

“We were asked to do a presentation for various schools in the area,” the famous astrophysicist responds. “Motivate people to pursue scientific fields. I was wondering why Pepper requested for us to come to this school.” She looks over at Peter. “I understand why now.”

Hope joins the conversation. “And you are?”

“Oh,” the teacher starts, realizing she hadn’t introduced herself. “I’m Monica Warren.” She extends a hand to the equally famous quantum physicist. “I’m a big fan. I teach physics here at Midtown.”

“So,” the Wasp takes the offered hand with a smile. “You’re the one responsible for Peter’s genius in physics.”

Ms. Warren blushes. “I don’t think I did that much. He was a genius before he came into my class.”

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Jane assure the other woman. “You do a lot more than you think. Do you think we could borrow Peter and his friends for a bit? We could use some student volunteers for the presentation, and it’ll be easier if they’re already partially familiar with the tech involved.”

“Peter helped with the designs,” Hope clarifies.

“Y-You’ll have to ask Jim, I mean Principal Morita, but there shouldn’t be too much of a problem.”

“Perfect,” Jane smiles. “We’ll go do that right now. Thank you for doing your part in inspiring the younger generations.”

The two scientists escort the group away from a stunned physics teacher. As they turn the corner, Jane Foster ruffles Peter’s hair.

“You owe me big time.”

“Now,” Hope looks at the two other teens, amused smile on her face. “I’m going to guess that this boy is the ‘guy in the chair’ you talk about so much. And this,” she looks at MJ. “Is the ‘amazingly beautiful and intimidating’ girlfriend you mentioned last time we were here.”

Michelle raises her hand, only to realize that it’s still in Peter’s hand. She releases it, blushing a bit in embarrassment.

“Michelle Jones,” she introduces. “But you can call me MJ. Could I get a few statements for an article I’m writing about famous female figures in the field of science?”

“Of course,” Hope nods. “We can talk while we finish preparing for the presentation.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who wanted Cap or Bucky. I like the idea, and might use it later.
> 
> Nat was also a good idea, and the spider pair is one of my favorite tropes, but I felt like doing some more uncommon stuff for this. Always expect that trope to be a part of my fics, though.
> 
> Thank you for your comments. I'm already planning the +1. Feel free to read some of my other fics.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	6. With Great Power...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One field trip! Seriously, is that too much to ask!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!!! Thank you everyone for your support! Stay tuned for more fics and make sure to check out some of my previous works.
> 
> Enjoy the finale.

Chapter 6: With Great Power…

One field trip. Just one high school field trip field trip, that’s all Peter wants. Freshman year was the spider, sophomore trip to DC ended with being trapped in a storage facility and the destruction of a national monument. Now, he’s at a play for his English class, but can he enjoy it? No, of course not. Instead, his Parker Luck kicks in, and his Spider Sense flares up to a degree that only means big dangers.

“Get down!”

He pulls MJ down from her seat next to him. Ned, with the complete faith he has in Peter’s Spider Sense, pulls the closest student down with him behind the seats as the entire building shakes. Ceiling tiles fall down from the vibration, shattering on the ground and seats around the class. One of them lands on Peter, breaking against his back as he covers MJ. Eventually, his senses calm down a few seconds after the shaking stops. He stands up, helping his girlfriend to her feet. He shakes the dust and debris off of his head and body. Ned stands up, too, helping up the person he covered for. Betty Brant, surprisingly. Peter takes in the situation around him, trying to stay calm as he sees what’s happening. A few injuries from some more falling debris, but he mostly just sees a whole bunch of panic and fear.

“We have to get everyone out of here,” he starts. “Ned, we need to get the wounded to safety. MJ, get everyone to calmly evacuate to a more secure part of the building. Get the Midtown staff to help with the students.”

“Let me go with you and Ned,” Betty says suddenly. “I have first-aid certifications, I can help with the wounded.”

He’s pretty shocked by her recovery, but Peter nods nonetheless. “Got it. Thanks.”

They proceed with their jobs. This being New York, most of the residents of the city are pretty well prepared for disasters like this. After the initial shock and fear, they start helping the injured and out-of-towners evacuate to the point where Ned, Peter, and Betty only to help two people who had leg injuries get out of the theatre hall. After making sure that the two injured get settled, the teens join the rest of their field trip group.

“It’s aliens,” MJ comes over to join them. “It’s all over social media. The main fight is a few blocks over, but a few strays are getting loose. The Avengers have been picking them off while trying to keep the whole thing contained.”

“Holy Shit!” One of the students exclaims while looking at his phone. “Iron-man’s down!”

That throws Peter for a loop. He looks back at his best friend.

“Ned! Backpack!”

He catches the bookbag his guy in the chair throws. Unzipping it and pulling out two cuffs and an earpiece. He puts on the two cuffs, double tapping them as he does to have his webshooters spring to life. He slips the earpiece into place.

“What about your suit?” Ned frowns at the lack of the familiar red and blue.

“Being repaired. Gonna have to make due for a bit.”

“But, your secret identity.”

“Mr. Starks in danger Ned,” Peter turns his desperate eyes on his best friend. “I can’t just sit around and wait.”

MJ, the understanding girlfriend that she is, kisses him on the cheek. “Get back alive. Preferably without injuries.”

Ned, for his part, nods in determined agreement at he statement. Betty finally catches up to what they’re saying.

“You’re going out there?!”

Their English teacher hears the yell, and turns to fix him with a firm look. “You will be doing no such- Mr. Parker! Peter! You get back here this instant!”

But he’s already running toward one of the broken windows. He jumps through, much to the fear and screams of his classmates and other onlookers. It makes sense, they’re on the third floor. They all rush to the window, only to see Peter swinging away on a thin strand of-.

“Is that Spider-man’s webbing!?”

***

Peter gets there just in time to deliver a flying double kick into an alien before they could slam down on Captain America’s shield. The creature goes flying back, while Peter does an aerial backflip before landing next to the supersoldier.

“Peter!” Steve Rogers looks at the teen. “Your suit.”

“No time,” the spiderling shoots Cap an intense look. “Where is Mr. Stark?”

Understanding dawns on the older man’s face. “He’s fine. Suit’s down from a heavy hit, but he’s not too hurt. Just waiting for a replacement to get back into the fight.”

Peter seems to relax slightly at this. Then, he’s back to business. He touches a finger to his earpiece.

“Karen, how long until the 17A gets here?”

“ETA fifteen minutes.”

The webslinger looks at the Captain. “Where’s the fight?”

“At the end of the road. Portal opened up on street level. we’re focusing on containment until the civilians are evacuated and we figure out how to close the thing.”

“I’ll help with civilians,” Peter slings a web to the rooftops.

“Wait!” Steve stops him. “Are you sure you don’t want to wait for your suit? Minimize the people who see you?”

For a second, Peter considers it. Just for a second.

“People need my help now. Fifteen minutes could be life or death for some of them.”

With that, the vigilante swings off, leaving behind a slightly stunned living legend. A small look of pride shows on the man’s face, before it’s all business again and he charges off to stop another invasion.

***

“Are you sure about this?”

Peter stands there, wearing his normal Spider-man suit. Standing in front of him is MJ. She’s frowning, worry evident on her face.

“We can just sweep this all under the rug,” she continues. “Stark said he can wipe everything online.”

Peter gives his girlfriend a smile. “But what would happen then? I wouldn’t be able to keep being Spider-man. It’s a part of me. Besides, I think it’s about time.”

She nods, understanding. “I get it. Just, make sure you don’t get too busy to come back to the city.”

“The offers still there,” he tries again. “There’s plenty of room at the Compound. May’s already moving up.”

“Keep the room open for when I come to visit.” She wraps her arms around him. “Or maybe not. I might not be sleeping in that bed while I’m there.” He blushes as she gives him a quick peck on the lips, before handing him his mask. “Now, it’s almost time for you to go out there. Just wanted to wish you luck and let you know that everyone at Midtown is behind you.”

“Thanks, Em,” he sighs, visibly relaxing from her words.

He slips the mask on just as Pepper Potts opens the door to the room the couple is waiting in. With one more look back at Michelle, Spider-man walks out the door.

***

There have only been four press conferences as widely watched and anticipated as this.

The first, was the return of Tony Stark from his captivity in Afghanistan. The contents of which were unexpected, but also caused the greatest shift in the path of Stark Industries. The second, the very same Tony Stark’s “I am Iron-man” release. A wave that created the knowledge that a real live superhero, unheard of publicly since the first appearance of Captain America, has been created. The third, the announcement of the Avengers after the Battle of New York. The understanding that a team of amazing people would be there protect humanity for otherworldly threats. The fourth, was Tony Stark’s official announcement of a new Avenger. One that turned out to be his proposal to his CEO, Pepper Potts. Their wedding, date still up in the air, is the most high-profile wedding currently in the world.

Now, after another attempted invasion, the cameras are flashing at the group of Avengers standing in the conference hall. Each and every one of them standing in support of the announcement of the newest Avenger. What most papers and news reports will soon be calling the start of the next generation of Avengers. This conference has already surpassed the live viewership of the previously mentioned four, and it hasn’t even begun. The cameras redouble their efforts as Tony Stark walks up to the front podium.

“So,” the billionaire smiles at the crowd before him. “Luckily for you, my lovely fiancé didn’t give me any cards to go off of.” There’s a smattering of laughter around the hall. “She figured I didn’t need them, what with why we’ve gathered here today. Or should I say, who we’ve gathered here for.” His face turns serious. “For those of you who don’t know who the subject of this press conference is, we’re here to announce the newest member of the Avengers’ team. Someone who I have had the opportunity and honor to mentor for the past year, and someone that every single current member has had the privilege to get to know during that time.”

All of the other members of the team give various different motions of confirmation at this. The press is a bit surprised. They’ve never heard Tony Stark give that much genuine praise towards anyone, and the fact that the rest of the team seems to hold such pride in their newest member. Those who actually know who the person is are interested in how a smalltime vigilante could cause something like that.

“Now,” Tony’s smile comes back to his face. “First, I’d like to ask you to be nice. This is his first press conference. He will be answering a few questions, but I, along with the rest of the team, will be helping him through it. After which, the rest of the team will sit down and we’ll have an open Q and A section. There are restrictions on what you can ask, for reasons that will become clear when he introduces himself. Now, it’s time to introduce the newest member of the Avengers.” He motions towards the door on the side of the conference stage. “Queens’ very own, Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man!”

There are flashes of camera lights as the doors open to reveal a red and blue suited, lanky figure. He walks up to the stage with perceived confidence, but some of the more experienced reporters can see the slight nervousness in his gait and posture. He stands at the podium, the eyes of his suit glancing out over the sea of cameras and people until they calm down.

“So,” the newest Avenger chuckles slightly. “You probably have quite a few questions, but let me just get one of them out of the way really quick.”

The spider themed hero reaches up behind his head, grasping onto his mask and pulling it off. As he shakes his now free hair slightly, running his hands through it, every person watching the scene sees the boyish looks of the person who has been protecting part of New York City for almost two years. He gives an innocent smile that charms half of the internet and viewership, and melts some of the cold hearts watching the entire thing unfold, before opening his mouth to speak.

“My name is Peter Parker. And I am Spider-man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Secret's out!
> 
> Once again. I hope you liked this fic. Be sure to check out anything else I wrote. Also, feel free to give me ideas about any other one-shots or 5+1 fics you might want me to do. Can't guarantee I'll do them, but it's still good to get ideas.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


End file.
